One possibility for recording X-ray pictures is to store the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent picture in a so-called storage phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the storage phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the storage phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed as required, and are finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, by displaying them on appropriate display equipment such as e.g. a monitor or printer.
A device for reading out X-ray information is known from EP 1 640 800 A1 in which a linear sampler, a clamping force sensor and light barriers are provided in order to precisely determine the position of an X-ray cassette and of a fixing element provided in order to fix the latter.